Let Her Go Heart of Gold
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: basically a crossover inspired by Sailor Ninja Turtle's story The Dream. What happens if Usagi and Chibi-Usa head to New York and meet up with our 4 favorite green heroes? And what happens if the senshi decide they want her back? Rated T to be on the safe side and for Raph's mouth will be a mix of all turtle versions minus the comics.
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys this is a new story that got stuck in my brain after reading Sailor Ninja Turtle 's story The Dream check it out its so good and now I present my newest story Heart Of Gold/Let Her go inspired by the songs of the same name enjoy*

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing.. The scouts were rebelling ?! And Luna and Artemis were going along with it?! How could they? She looked at Chibi-Usa. She had tears in her eyes. She then opened the door and stormed in.

"How dare you do this to my momma! You're here by condemed for treason against the crown! I hope you rot in hell especially you Chibia-san!" she screamed at the four shocked scouts and a shocked prince of earth.

"Ch...chibi-usa-chan what are you doing here?" Rei asked nervously...

"I was coming for a scout meeting but I guess now I have no reason to be here." she said.

"We're sorry but you have to admit she is clumsy, ditsy and a cry baby who likes too pig out." Ami pointed out gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi-Usa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" You're all wrong! She may be lazy and clumsy and a cry baby at times but she's my mommy and your queen and I won't let you hurt her!" she screamed. She certianly got her lungs from her mother. Suddenly her skin started to take on a green tone. Not an overly noticable change but just enough that if you knew her well you'd notice it.

" Chibi-Usa your skin is a little green." Minako said. Chibi-Usa looked at her hands and saw it to.

" It's because of my daddy. I'm done here good bye." she said smugly before turning and walking away leaving the five tratiors alone with her words. She took Usagi's hand and walked away. Usagi followed along blindly. She still couldn't get over her closet friends and senshi planning to betray her.

»in New York«

Leonardo Hamato jolted suddenly from his daily meditation his brothers and sensei/ father looked at him startled. He never had this happened to him except one time when Mikey was in trouble and they didn't know until was almost too late.

" My son. Are you okay?" his father asked concerned.

" Hai sensei. I'm fine just saw something strange that's all." he tried to reassure his family unsuccessfully.

" What was it about my son?" his father asked gently.

" Nothing sensei." Leo said with a smile. He then bowed to his sensei and left the dojo. Leaving four very worried mutants behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did she mean by it's because of her dad?" Ami asked confused.

"I'm not sure but do you think we should be worried?" Minako said.

"Don't worry about it she'll get over it." Rei said.

» meanwhile with Usagi and Chibi-Usa«

"Don't worry about them mommy. It'll be okay." Chibi-Usa comforted her mother as they were walking through the park. It was strange because this time it was the child comforting the parent not the other way around. While they were walking and talking they passed a familiar couple.

"Hey koneko." the girls heard from behind them.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Chibi-Usa cheered as she ran to hug the teal haired woman. Without warning Usagi threw herself into the tall, blond haired woman's arms and started sobbing. Haruka and Michiru shared a look over Usagi's head. Michiru looked down when she felt the front of her dress getting wet. Michiru picked up the pink haired child while Haruka picked up her sobbing princess. She swore mentally to slowly kill whoever made two of her girls cry. The two woman put the mother daughter duo in the back of the car and drove to their mansion. When they gotthere they noticed Usagi had cried herself to sleep. Chibi-Usa was dozing lightly. Haruka chuckled softly and picked up the blond girl. As they walked through the door they saw Hotaru and Setsuna standing there waiting for them. Chibi-Usa noticed where she was and exclaimed "Hotaru!" while slipping from Michiru's arms and ran to hug the violet eyed girl. Hotaru returned the hug. Haruka decieed to take Usagi to a guest room while Michiru and Setsuna watched worriedly.

» meanwhile with our favorite mutants«

"Woah what's wrong wit Fearless?" Raph asked eye ridges knit in worry.

"I'm not sure my son. I feel that whatever Leonardo saw has confused and shaken him quite badly though." Splinter said with a sigh. He was worried about his oldest son as were his other sons.

"I think we can finish early today." Splinter said. His remaining sons bowed to himbefore leaving. Mikey decided to find Leo. He looked all around the lair until he got to Leo's room. He knocked before opening the door. Leo was deep in thought and didn't realize Mikey was there until he spoke.

"You ok bro?" Mikey asked worriedly. Leo mentally berated himself for making his family worry. He turned to Mikey and gave a smile he hoped didn't look forced or faked.

"Ya I'm fine Mike." he said as convincingly as he could. Mikeylooked unsure but let it go for now.

"Sensei let us out early. I'm making pizza you want some?" Mikey asked with wide bue eyes. Leo sighed he never could say no to those eyes.

"Sure." he said before getting up.

"Awesome dude!" Mikey exclaimed with a smile before darting out of the room. Leo made his way over to the door all the while wondering who the girls he saw were and why he saw them.

»back with the outer senshi«

"What do you mean they're planning to betray you and those two furballs are in on it?!" Haruka yelled loudly. She was furious at what Usagi and Chibi-Usa told them. Michiru was holding Usagi and Setsuna was holding Chibi-Usa. Hotaru was sitting there lost in thought. The four senshi had finally managed to pry the story out of their princess but it was like pulling teeth.

"Call your parents Usagi." Michiru said gently.

"wh...why?" she stuttered out.

"Because I don't think you want to go home right now do you?" Setsuna asked gently. Usagi shook her head. She picked up the phone and dialed her house.

"Hello?" her mom picked up.

"Hi mom it's Usagi. I'm just letting you know Chibi-Usa and I are staying at a friends house tonight." she said.

"Oh hey sweety. Sure just make sure you go to school ok?" her mom said.

"Alright bye mom." she said before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka's P.O.V.

I can't believe what happened to my konekos. I'm ready to go and tear them to bits! The only thing stopping me is Michiru's hand on my shoulder and my sobbing princesses.

"Calm down Ruka. I know you want to kill them so do I but right now Usagi and Chibi-Usa need you here." Ah man she's using my weakness* against me.

"I know but Michi I can't help it. They had no right to say those things about koneko after everything she's done for us and them and what's worse is those to glorified hairballs are in on it! They are supposed to be loyal to the princess! And... and grr!" I said while punching the wall hard enough to dent it. Michiru gently grasped my hand and started to examine it for blood and broken bones. I heard the door open and looked to see Hotaru standing there. When did she leave?

"The princesses must leave." she said in an emotionless voice. It didn't sound like her voice it was the voice of Sailor Saturn. Michi, koneko, chibi koneko and I all looked at her in shock.

"Why?" Michi asked in confusion. Ya how come they have to leave we need to keep them here so the traitors can't get to them. Setsuna spoke up from her spot on the couch where she had Chibi-Usa sitting on her lap.

"They must leave to seek out Small Lady's father. Chibi-Usa's father is in New York. That is where they will be going." she said calmly. Hotaru walked in with tea for all of us. How is she so fast and silent?! We all took one and then Usagi spoke up.

"Okay but how? I don't have the money to do that and it's not like my parents will let me go especially if I say I'm bringing CHibi-Usa with me." she said. True she's only 17 and has a 10 year old with her no way will her parents let her go alone and neither will I.

"I'll take care of that princess don't worry." Setsuna said. Just then I spoke up.

"Well then you better make it three tickets no way in Hell am I letting koneko go alone." I said fiercely daring anyone to say I couldn't. Koneko looked shocked at me.

"I shall go as well." Michi spoke up.

"We will all be going." Setsuna reassured us. Then Usagi spoke up again.

"That's so nice of you but I don't need you guys to come. I'll have the crystal and Chibi-Usa with me. I thing the moon duo can handle it." she said with a smile that was obviously fake.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go alone." I told her with my arms crossed. Setsuna nodded in agreement and I could tell that Usagi was secretly relieved that she wasn't going to be alone. I looked over and saw Chibi-Usa asleep and Usagi was dozing lightly. I chuckled and picked up my blond princess while Sets picked up our pink haired one. Wee took them to the guest bedroom and changed Usagi into some of Michiru's p.j.s and Chibi-Usa into some of Hotaru's. then we lay them together in bed to sleep before leaving. We went back to the living room and started to make plans on how to get to New York and find the man who was Chibi-koneko's father.

in the lair 3rd person P.O.V.

"What's going on with Fearless?" Raph asked as he attacked his punching bag. He may fight with Leo constantly but he does care for him still.

"Not sure dude but I'm going to find out!" Mikey's voice exclaimed from behind Raph. Raph was startled and whipped around and put his sais to orange clad brother's throat. Suddenly Donnie appeared too. _Why are they here?! I'm trying to work out here._ Raph thought in exasperation.

'You three will not question or pester Leonardo about this. He will tell us when he is ready. Am I clear?" Splinter said standing the doorway.

"Hai sensei." they said in unison. Splinter left after that and Donnies T-phone went off. It was April.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Not much dudette. Why?" Mikey asked.

"Cause I wanted to know if you guys wanted pizza. My treat." she said. Mikey's face lit up at hearing that.

"Of course dudette." he said answering for all three of them.

"Where's Leo?" she asked curiously because she couldn't see him in the room.

"Fearless is moping in his room right now." Raph said with a small smirk.

"Leo... sulking... what?!" April exclaimed. Leo was sulking? That was more something Raph would do.

"Ya. He got a strange vision or something when we were meditating and since then he's been a real downer." Mikey interjected before Donnie could say anything. He then proceeded to go to Leo's room. He came back practically dragging Leo.

"We'll be there soon April." Donnie said before they hung up and went to go topside.

"Be careful and please be back before midnight." Splinter said before they could escape. He looked at Raph pointedly.

"Hai sensei." they said in exasperation before leaving. He told them that everytime and it wasn't their fault Shredder and Krangg and the Purple dragons liked to pick fights with them. Splinter just chuckled at the antics of his children.

* Her weakness is her love for Usagi and Chibi-Usa if you need help understanding the Japanese I'll be putting in the story pm me and I'll help translate it


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3rd person P.O.V.

"Oh this is sudden." Ikuko said over the phone to her daughter. On the other side of the phone Usagi was silently pleading it would work.

"I know okka-chan but Chibi-Usa really wants to go and I'll be with friends. Please mama." she practically begged over the phone.

Her mom sighed. "Alright you guys can go but be careful and stick with your friends and keep Chibi-Usa with you at all times. And don't talk to strangers." her mom said over the phone.

"Thank you mama." Usagi said with a smile. with her free hand she gave a thumbs up to her friends and Chibi-Usa.

"I love you sweetheart. Tell Chibi-Usa that as well." her mom said. After that they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"We can go." Usagi said with a smile. Just then Chibi-Usa came up with a good question.

"Umm if we're going tonight at 9 how will we have time to pack?" she asked. That stumped Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi can borrow some of my clothes." Michiru said coming to the rescue.

"Ya and you can borrow some of mine Chibi-Usa." Hotaru said after.

"Alright now that that is settled. We should get ready. We will be there for about two weeks." Setsuna said. Haruka stayed with their guests while the other three went to get packed. soon enough they came back and all sat on the couch. They watched The Avengers on t.v while waiting for it to be time to go. Soon enough it was time. They climbed into the red sports car and sped off to the airport. Rei was walking down the street when she saw Usagi,Chibi-Usa and the outers walking into the airport. _"What are they doing?"_ she thought. She pulled out her communicator and called the other inners and Mamoru.

"Hey guys get to the New Tokyo International Airport Usagi is here with Chibi-Usa and the outers." she said. Everyone agreed and headed over. After about 20 minutes they were all together outside the doors. They walked in and looked for Usagi's trademark hairstyle. Ami was the one to spot it. The five of them headed towards her. Usagi and her group sat down outside their terminal waiting to board. It was about 8:30. Chibi-Usa and Michiru went to get some snacks while Setsuna and Haruka stayed with Usagi. Haruka had her left arm securely around Usagi and glared at any guys who looked too long at her. As the two were heading back they saw the inners and Mamoru heading towards the others.

"Well look what the cats dragged in." Haruka said with a sneer.

"Hey Haruka you leaving for a show?" Rei asked politely while the others silently glared t Usagi. Usagi shrunk against Haruka from the hate in their eyes. Haruka tightened her arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Actually we are going on a two week vacation and Usagi and Chibi-Usa are joining us." Haruka snarked back.

"Oh really where are their bags and why would they be going with you?" Rei snarked at them. Usagi looked down when Chibi-Usa came stomping over.

"You Rei are a b**ch who cares about no one but herself. I don't like you now and never have. I only pretended." she said. The inners and Mamoru were shocked.

"You don't mean that do you sweet heart?" Mamoru said trying to pull her into a hug. Chibi-Usa took a couple steps back away from him.

"Stay away from me." she spat spitefully. Mamoru took a step back in shock.

Just then Hotaru came back from the bathroom and Michiru came back with the snacks.

""What's going on here?" Michiru asked in her usual cool, calm tone of voice.

"Nothing. It's good to see you Michiru." Ami said.

"Not very likely." Horatu said.

"Look just leave us alone. We need to eat before we get on the plane." Michiru said. Setsuna and Haruka stood up and led Usagi away from the group. Hotaru followed with Chibi-Usa and Michiru.

The inners and lone prince looked at each other and then back to the retreating figures of the princesses and their loyal guardians.

Soon enough the bording call sounded and they got on the plane. Usagi hoped that the new father of her child was better then Mamoru could ever be and ever was.


	6. Chapter 6

*sorry it's so late I've had so much going on that I've been busy. I know that's not an excuse but it's true. I'm failing my English class so I really shouldn't be writing right now but whatever. So this should chapter 6 and thanks for the great reviews they make me happy. I've been stuck for a while on my stories so if anyone wants to read them and give suggestions it would be greatly appreciated. Now enjoy chaperone 6 sorry if it's so short*

3rd Person POV

Leo suddenly jolted into awareness when he finally felt Mikey poking him in the head.

"What is it Mikey?" He asked. He had another vision of the two girls with bun shaped hair. This time they were on a plane with four others heading away from Tokyo.

"Dude you were like totally spacing out again. You haven't even touched your pizza yet." Mikey said the last part like it was a crime against humanity. Raph smacked him on the head.

"What was it my son?" Splinter asked gently while Raph and Mikey wrestling in the background.

"Nothing sensei." He said before eating his pizza. His father looked at him with a worried expression but continued eating his own pizza slice. Raph and Mikey finally sat back at the table. Donnie and April were talking quietly to each other.

On the plane

Usagi and Chibi-Usa were sleeping against each other while Hotaru was watching a movie with Setsuna while Haruka and Michiru held hands and we're quietly talking.

"I don't care if he is Chibi-koneko'so father of he hurts them like that bastard Prince I'll castrate him." Haruka said in quiet anger. Michiru sighed.

"I know how u feel but you can't say things like that on a plane." She admonished the blond woman. Haruka rolled her eyes. Chibi-Usa twitched and woke up needing to go to the bathroom. She unbuckled her seat belt and got up. As she was walking the plane started to jostle around. She screamed with the others as the plane started to shake violently. She moved as fast as she dared back to her seat and buckled herself back in then she grabbed Usagi's hand.

"What's happening mama?" She asked crying. Usagi was trying to comfort her but wasn't sure how to.

"I don't know sweet you but it'll be alright." She said over the screams.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your caption speaking we are heading through some turbulence please remain strapped in and we will be through it shortly." The captain said before shutting off the intercom. Suddenly the plane took a steep nosedive.

*sorry for the cliffhanger especially such a dangerous one and please note that I got the first part from my mind but don't worry its not the end yet. Please review followand favorite. Thanks. I'll try to update my other stories but suggestions are always welcome.*


End file.
